Prison Love
by Elle Gardner
Summary: Carl and Beth have been together for a while now, but her propensity for being loud during sex has kept them from having sex inside cell walls. But tonight, on Carl's 18th birthday, that changes. Ch 1 is told from his perspective, Ch 2 from her's. They seem to weave very a different but sexy story. And Daryl, well he just can't resist peeking in.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - As I will not write underage characters in sexual situations, I have magically transported Beth and Carl to 18 years old. Sorry, had to be done. This story is set some time after Season 3 and they have stayed at the prison for over a year now (even though we know they will be leaving in Season 4, since it hasn't happened yet… I am keeping them there.) **

Prison Love

When Glenn had brought these two recliners back to the prison everyone thought it had been a stupid waste of space in the back of the truck. Though no one would admit it, everyone liked sitting in them when they had the chance. Tonight Carl sat in the brown leathery one while his dad sat in the green one. Legs kicked out reclining back just a little. Daryl was sitting the wrong way in a straight back chair and they were all sipping on glasses of room temperature bourbon that Daryl had found on his last run with Michonne. The common space below the cells, 'rooms' as everyone had gotten used to calling them, had become the living room of the block, though no one would dare to call it that.

The cell block was quiet, everyone had either gone to bed about an hour ago or was out at the tower on watch. It was starting to get cold outside but the cell block was surprisingly warm. "Well Carl, I would say that if we had to pick a day, today is as good as any to celebrate your birthday." Rick raised his glass just a bit and Carl smiled. "Unless you want to do it tomorrow with everyone else?"

Carl shook his head, birthday's didn't matter anymore, marking time was only seasonal now. The group didn't celebrate anyone else's birthday, they were not going celebrate Carl's. Rick clinked his glass to Daryl's than to Carl's, "My boy is 18. I think I'm supposed to tell you to go and get a job and your own place now."

Carl laughed at his dad's corny joke. "Sorry dad. I'm gonna freeload off you forever. Never moving out." It was as close to a normal conversation they would ever have these days.

Daryl fidgeted in his chair playing with the arrow bolt that had been in his back pocket. "So, you gonna get some tonight? 'S your birthday and all." His eyes shifted up to the second level of the cell block to the middle of the hall where Beth's 'room' was.

Carl reached for the bottle between the two recliners and poured himself another, then passed the bottle to his dad. If the world hadn't gotten all screwed up, there was no way he would be knocking back hard liquor with his dad, maybe a beer but never bourbon. "Nah, she's out cold I'm sure." Carl and Beth had been a couple for months now. A strange couple, but maybe not strange by prison standards. More than just friends with benefits, but they were not sharing a room like all of the other couples. Beth never wanted to flaunt her relationship in front of her father or her sister. So though everyone knew they were together, they hardly acted it in public. It worked for them for now.

Daryl loved to goad Carl into inappropriate conversations, he excelled at it. "You tellin' me your gonna drink this fine-ass bourbon, on your birthday, walk right past her door n go to bed 'lone?"

"She's mean when I wake her, even for sex." He laughed, he was only half joking, she was not a morning person. "Not doing it." Carl never thought he would ever have such an open conversation about sex but with Daryl and his dad, it all seemed natural.

Rick had to interject, "Not even gonna sleep next to her? Come on, Hershel isn't going to care if you two bunk together." Hershel approved of Carl as much as he did Glenn for Maggie.

Carl took another sip of bourbon, it was really going to his head now. "She hogs the blankets. Not worth the fight." The blankets were true, but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her if he went to her bed tonight, and he had learned quickly that sex was not something that Beth did quietly. They kept their sex to very secluded places like the tower, the tombs or the showers. Only once had they actually had sex in the cell block and then everyone else was out working in the field.

Daryl finished his glass, "Man up, push her to the inside and grab the blanket. Let her know who's in charge." They all laughed. They knew the reality of things. There were more women than men here and the ladies ruled the cell block. The men were here simply to protect and provide, and most of the women could do that as well.

Carl finished his drink and kicked the recliner closed. He was close to drunk and tired and knew that this conversation was only going to get worse if he didn't leave. He said good night to Daryl and hugged his dad in an unusual show of affection. He walked quietly up the metal stairs and down the hall to his room, he paused by Beth's door, her light was out and she was sleeping, wrapped like a cocoon in her blanket. His bunk was made, they had taken all the upper bunks down months ago. He stripped down to his boxers and crashed on his mattress. The room spun a bit as he tried to focus on the moon light shining from the far side of the block, it was casting light in his cell tonight. He dozed in and out smiling back on the conversation he had just had. He was part of the men now.

Carl woke, not sure if he had ever actually been asleep. Beth was crawling into bed with him. He lifted the blanket for her. They did this sometimes, usually, when the weather was bad she like to sleep next to him. Beth snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck. "Did I hear you guys celebrating your birthday down there?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she licked at him. "Yeah. Dad poured a few drinks." He loved the way she felt against him, she snuggled close and her hair fell across his bare chest. He could lay this way for hours, he stroked his fingers though her hair as she kissed and licked at him.

Beth slid her hand to the center of his chest and drew circles with her fingers. She was wide awake and turned on by his almost naked body. She loved the way he held her tight. "Did you want a little birthday sex?" Her voice was low and he laughed at her directness. Her fingers trailed to his nipples and she flicked it with her nails. He was not immune to her advances, never was, but he also knew that sex in the cell block was not going to happen for them. Every noise was heard, every sex act, no matter how muted was amplified. Maggie had a low moan with Glenn, Rick made the springs squeak with Michonne and Daryl always grunted out a 'fuck' when he came inside Carol. Beth, she couldn't be quiet during sex if her life depended on it. She groaned out sighs and squeaked when he pounded into to her and moaned out things like 'harder' and 'more'. Not to mention that she appreciated being spanked a bit and that would echo for sure.

He kissed the top of her head and snuggled her even closer. "How bout we just sleep like this tonight for a change?" He knew dad was right, Hershel would never be mad if she slept in his bed. Normally Beth could be content with sleeping in his arms, but not tonight, she was aching for him tonight. It had been days since they had had sex, she had walked in on Daryl in the shower earlier, he had a great body going on, and Maggie had been teasing Glenn while doing dishes earlier and she knew they were having sex in the guard tower right now.

"Ah uh…" She mumble out the sound as she pulled her body from his and sat on the edge of the bed and began to get undressed. She pulled her top over her head, she didn't have a bra on and her breasts free in the cool air, her nipples hardened instantly. Carl sat up behind her, brain foggy from the liquor but he knew this was a bad idea.

"Come on baby, sleep with me, just sleep." He wrapped an arm around her and put his hand on her stomach waiting for her to come back to bed. He wanted her so bad, he was hard for her, but she was too loud. He knew better. Beth pealed his hand off her stomach and guided it down into her boxers, actually his boxers that she was wearing. He groaned has she pushed his hand down. She had shaved, some where she had found a razor and shaved, she didn't need to guide him any further, he explored on his own. She had shaved it all. Not just trimmed, like he was used to from her. Bare. Ass. Naked. "Damn." He knew he had to stop but he couldn't, he slid further down the boxer shorts until he found her clit, she spread her legs for him. His fingers slid easily into her, she was drenched for him. Carl could smell it now. He put his mouth to her shoulder and worked to keep quiet.

Beth inhaled as he began to finger her, one finger turned instantly to two and she meeped. Yes, it was a sound like a meep, from her throat. She was attempting to be quiet. He shushed her has he pushed deeper inside of her. He wrapped his other arm around her and played with her nipple. "Let's get dressed, we'll go down to the showers." He had to have her, she was this perfect present waiting to be consumed.

She shook her head 'no'. Rocking her hips forward she was fucking his fingers. "Here." She wanted him so bad, like never before. Thoughts of others having sex, of Daryl naked, soap sliding down his skin, Carl's fingers inside of her and the fact that she had been walking around all day with a bare pussy had her worked up beyond comprehension. "I promise to be quiet. Please." She reached behind and found his hard dick. She fished into his boxers and pulled him out. He had been leaking before she found him and he was slick already. "I promise I'll be good Carl." She would have batted her eyelashes if he would have seen her. He fingered her, never slowing the pace.

She felt amazing, her hand stroking him, her pussy wet for him. He had to have her. "You are always good Beth. It's quiet you can't do." He would drag her to the showers, even if they had to walk by Daryl and dad to do it. He started to withdraw his fingers and she shut her legs tight, holding him into place. "Come one Beth, let's go downstairs." He whispered in her ear but she shook her head 'no' once more.

Beth liked the idea of having him here, in this bed in the middle of the cell block. Hell, she had heard everyone else having sex over the months, who cares who heard them. She turned to face him, kissed him deep, her tongue in his mouth as dirty-girl as she could kiss him. Then she spoke, pulling out the big guns, in the sweetest farm girl voice she could muster. "You can fuck my ass."

Carl's body slumped against her as his cock stiffened till it hurt. Her ass was his favorite place on earth. From the first time they had had anal sex in the tombs he couldn't resist her. He had never once refused when she offered it, and she offered it often, and he wouldn't refuse her now. She know from his body reaction that she was about to have sex, right here, in this bed. She smiled victoriously.

He started to pull her back to lay with him and she slid out of her boxers at the same time, instantly naked for him. He pulled her on and rubbed his dick against her, she laughed as he was still in boxers. He stood up and took them off and laid her in the position he wanted. Naked, he rested his body on top of her and started to suck on her nipples. On her back her breasts flattened to almost nothing and he still loved the way she looked. A bit of moon light shown into the room, across his bed. She had pulled the privacy sheet when she came in, but not enough, it caught on something and the moon pooled, lighting up her skin. She was beautiful. He licked and bit at her and she ran her fingers through his hair.

They had learned about sex mostly together, quickly figuring out what they liked and didn't like. The like list was much longer, she let out a sigh when he sucked her hard, more like a moan. He shushed her. He kissed down her stomach licking at her belly button and then down to her newly, beautifully shaved pussy. He inhaled her scent then began to lick his way between her legs. This was a birthday present to remember, even if she hadn't planned it that way. Carl spread her wide and began to lick, he hands wrapped around her thighs using only his tongue to explore. He had nothing to compare it to, but she tasted like heaven and he couldn't remember her more wet then she was right now. When his tongue found her clit she grabbed tight in his hair and began to moan. Shushing her again would mean stopping what he was doing and he also knew it was pointless.

Beth was trying to stifle herself, biting her hand as he slid his tongue inside of her. She grabbed at the blanket and stuffed the corner into her mouth. Further down he licked at her tiny pink puckered hole and it caused her to buck and weep, dripping my liquid out of her pussy, he licked it up. She was thrashing and moaning. It was beautiful to see. Carl pulled away from her and she panted, he reached to the side of the bed into a box where he kept his handful of personal items and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Daryl had brought it back for him on a run a few months ago, it was now more than half empty. He was going to have to be man enough to get his own lube on the next run.

He wanted to take his time, savor every bit of it but he was too hard for that. He shook the bottle and opened it, Beth watched him, smiling as he did it. He put some in his hand, conscious of how much he used and worked into her flesh, he pushed one finger easily into her and her moan echoed in his inebriated head. All the way into her as he stroked his finger slowly in and out. "Fuck me…" She was wonton and breathless and he could deny her nothing. He slid his finger out and used the rest of the slick still on his hand, on his cock, stroking it as he moved her legs and knelt by her ass. She rested her calves on either shoulder as he lined himself up to her.

Their eyes locked as he slowly nudged the head of his dick against her hold, she was moaning already. Beth grabbed the blanket again and stuffed it back in her mouth. She didn't mind if people heard her, but she didn't want to be gratuitous about it. Carl smiled. They had done this plenty before, her body resisted less each time. He pushed hard once and the tip popped right in, she exhaled a scream into the blanket. Carl sank deep into her, breathing hard as she accepted him easily. Yes. This was the happiest place on earth. She nodded to him letting him know that everything was okay, that he could start to fuck her.

Carl never missed a beat, he stroked back till he was almost free then pushed back in, the bed springs began to squeak as he rocked. The blanket muffled Beth's moans but only a little bit. He loved watching her during sex, they almost always did it face to face so he could see her. The look of ecstasy that washed over her face was intoxicating and knowing that he was the cause fueled him even more.

* * *

Rick and Daryl tried to ignore the sounds emanating from the upstairs room. There was no doubt who was making it. Daryl was looking anywhere but at Rick as he tossed back the end of his drink, closed the recliner and stood up. "I get it, my kids a stud." They both laughed as they scrubbed a hand down their faces in unison. "I'm gonna risk it outside with Glenn and Maggie." He shook his head and walked out the main door.

Daryl picked up the bottle of bourbon off the floor and slowly walked up the stairs. He was going to have to walk by Carl's cell to get to his. He walked slowly up the metal steps and down the hall, he was sure no one was really sleeping with this racket going on. His space was the last one in the row next to Carl's. When he got to the edge of Carl's door he saw the privacy curtain was down, but not all the way, a corner of it was caught on a ragged bar and he could see in. He could see Carl fucking Beth, her legs both pressed into his left shoulder and her mass of blond hair all around. Her face was half covered by the blanket stuffed her mouth and Carl looked up as the moon light seemed to blackout in his room.

They looked at each other. Carl thought to stop, to pull out and cover Beth for privacy. He thought Daryl would keep walking. He never thought seeing Daryl watch him have sex would make him even harder and want to show his mentor how good of a lover he could be.

Beth was lost in the moment, she loved it when Carl took her this way and though she honestly was trying to keep quiet she knew it was a losing venture. She whispered over and over, "harder babe" and "fuck yes". Daryl had never heard her say anything more graphic than 'damn' since they had met. Carl looked away just long enough to kiss Beth, she had begun to play with herself, it meant she was getting close to an orgasm, and no matter how many times he had tried, he knew that when she came he would follow right after. He looked up and Daryl was still there, still watching. He wasn't shy either, he swigged off the bottle and Carl thrust deep and hard.

Daryl wanted to keep walking, but the look on Carl's sucked him in, it wasn't one of being caught or even embarrassed. It was a look of questioning approval, like when Daryl had taught him how to use the crossbow and he would fire then look to Daryl to see if he had done it right. It was that look. Carl held himself above Beth thrusting into her and she was moaning and thrashing, there was no doubt that he was doing it right.

She rubbed at her naked clit faster than Daryl's eyes could follow and then she came, there was no mistaking it, she screamed into the blanket that was practically chocking her as she used her free arm to pull Carl down on to her. He finally looked away from Daryl as they hugged through mutual orgasm that shook the bed and possibly part of the cell block. He had cum inside of her and he loved that more than anything. He kissed her softly, thanking her for the wonderful birthday present she gave him, they whispered cute, romantic things to each other. When Carl looked up Daryl was gone.

They cuddled in his bed till she drifted off to sleep, rolling over and steeling the blanket from him, he kissed her hair. It didn't matter to him. He was happy to have her, this moment in this place with these people. He drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I had closed the door on this story and I thought I was done with it. But then one evening as I was smiling over how much I enjoyed writing about Carl's birthday and Beth climbed into my brain and whispered… "If you thought that was good, you should have seen it the way I saw it." So, I give you Prison Love 2, the same story, told through Beth's eyes. Oh how differently they tell this tale. **

Prison Love, Beth's story

It was well past dark and I was tired of reading, tired of sewing, the meal was cleaned up and everyone was already in bed. Well, everyone but my boyfriend and this two best friends. I thought about going out to the tower and visiting with Maggie and Glenn, but it was nice out, and the walker count had been low lately, so I'm sure they are making good use of their private time.

It is so nice to hear Carl laughing down there with Daryl and his dad. There isn't enough laughter in this prison and I can't keep singing the same seven songs over and over to keep moral boosted. "Well Carl," I could hear Rick talking from the space below, even whispers find a way of echoing in here. "I would say that if we had to pick a day, today is as good as any to celebrate your birthday." My gut clenched a bit. Don't tell me the guys were going to celebrate without us. Without me. "Unless you want to do it tomorrow with everyone else." YES, I wanted to scream out, but they'd know I was eavesdropping.

Carl never replied to the question but I figured he had turned down the offer to celebrate. Other than Jude's birthday, we didn't celebrate anybody's. Mainly because we didn't know the date beyond the season anymore but also, because it was sometimes too painful to do. We had lost too many since the world had gone to shit. Why celebrate the living when they were just going to be gone someday, probably too soon. I got tired of listening, though I smiled every time Carl laughed. I finally shut off my oil lamp and curled into bed. Took two mattresses to make this cell-bunk comfortable, but now that I had found the right two, and a pillow that didn't make my neck stiff, I could curl up and sleep better than anyone else around here.

By the time I woke the moon had shifted in the sky and it was bright through the windows on the far side of the cell block. I could hear a murmur of voices below, only Rick and Daryl now. I untangled myself from my blankets and slid into my favorite pair of boxers. Favorite cause I stole them from Carl last month. Even though they are too big on me, with safety pins to keep them up, I love them any ways. I snuck out of my cell and over to the railing, I could see Rick and Daryl engaged in conversation. How things had changed these past months. Rick was finally unwinding at the end of a day and Daryl was actually having conversations that lasted more than four words. Not that he did that with me, but he did that with the guys, and Carol.

I stepped back into my room and I listened. Sounded like everyone was asleep or reading. No one was talking besides those two downstairs. Carl must have gone to bed as well, damn him for not stopping in to kiss me goodnight. I wanted to go see him, I changed my t-shirt and I should change my panties after the day I've been having. I had worked in the work in the field today and it was so hot and gross and I just needed a shower. I ran down back way to the tiled showers and I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that someone had beaten me to it. Well more, because I walked in Daryl with a head full of shampoo and a body full of suds. Really, don't get me wrong. I love Carl completely. He has grown to be a great man with a beautiful body. But seeing Daryl like that. My god, my knees went weak. I had seen him plenty over the months in various stages of undressed, okay, I had IMGAGINED him undressed. I watched longer than I should have till he was almost done, then I stepped back behind the divider wall and waited for him to leave out the other door.

God I was so worked up. I grabbed the soap and the washrag off the side ledge and in the process I pulled down a package of disposable razors, I didn't even know we had these. I tossed the package back on the ledge and hit the shower. In the same spot Daryl had been naked not a ten minutes earlier, all soaped up and wet. Damn, now I was turned on. I shifted to face the water and all I could think about was that time Carl and I had sex down here. This was not helping, I slid my hand down to my pussy through my hair. Arg, I was so tired of all the wild hair down here, even if Carl said he liked it fine. I had tried to keep it trimmed with scissors and it helped, but I missed the feel of being smooth. I had never had sex till Carl and I loved when he pushed the tip of his dick through my wild patch of hair, but I wanted to feel it push along bare skin.

I jumped out of the spray and grabbed the pack of razors. I was done with this hair bullshit. I shaved, just a little to start, it took a while but I was finally bare. Completely clean. It felt amazing and I may have felt it a little too long. I loved the way it felt, even I would end up stubbly in a few days. The hell had I been thinkg? All that bare skin rubbing against my panties for the rest of the day, walking, working, sitting at dinner. Just made me go insane.

Fuck it, I'm gonna get Carl to fix this for me! Carl and I were so good in bed together, in bed, against a wall, on a dirty desk, in the guard shack, in the woods, behind the prison. I was out of my cell and down to his in record time, keeping closer to the doors then the rail so Rick wouldn't see me. Damn, the moonlight catches his bed, his hair. I really do love him so much. I snuck in the door and pulled his privacy curtain closed behind me.

He must have just fallen asleep, his breathing wasn't yet deep, I whispered his name, and he stirred awake. I waited till he lifted the corner of his blanket as I crawled in next to him, snuggling at his chest, kissing at his neck. They say that men are the ones who are constantly turned on, but I think I give them all a run for the money. "Did I hear you guys celebrating your birthday down there?"

Carl wrapped his arms around me as I licked at his collar bone, he enveloped me in his embrace and I loved that. How he completely surrounded me drawing my body close to his. "Yeah, dad poured a few drinks." I had to kiss him, had to taste the liquor on his tongue. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and savored the taste, it added to the man he had grown to be. Threading his fingers through my hair, as if I wasn't turned on enough already.

I slid my fingers along his flesh, I wanted him so much. I needed him to slide into me and fill me. I was just driving myself more and more insane. "Did you want a little birthday sex?" Please say yes, pleeeaaasseeee? It was all I could think. He chuckled under his breath. I dragged my short nails across his nipples. He loved that and it tightened up instantly. I was breaking him down.

"How about we just sleep like this tonight for a change?" He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped himself around me. What eighteen year old guy turned down sex? Especially when I was this worked up!

No. No way was I letting him just hold me all night. We hadn't had sex in days and I was dripping, again, soaking my panties. "Ah uh." I slid out of his hold, I wasn't leaving this bed without getting fucked. My body was racing with hormones I hadn't felt this out of control in ages. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled my top off, the cool air in the cell block had already had my nipples hard. Carl sat up and slid behind me, his hand on my stomach finding my belly button, "Come on baby, sleep with me, just sleep." I could tell he might have had a bit too much to drink today. He was slurring just a little when he said 'sleep'.

I drew his hand from my stomach and down into my boxers. Maybe if he found his way to my sex, unobstructed, he would give in. Good thing he couldn't see the evil grin I had going on, he would turn me down for sure. Carl didn't need much coaxing, he mouth was saying no to sex, but he body wasn't. I love the feel of his erection against me, it doesn't matter what part of me. I could feel the heat of him through my boxers and his. I think he groaned at my shaved body before his brain actually registered what it was feeling. The groan made my pussy clench, then he leaned against me, our naked flesh, hot together as he continued to slide his hand down. "Damn." He had never touched a bare vagina before, hell, no one had ever touched mine that way. I pressed back into his chest as I spread my legs for him. He makes me such a whore for him.

I was soaking wet, I'm sure he could smell my sex, I could. He was moaning into my shoulder, against my skin. I love how loud he can get during sex, when he is turned on, he has no restraint. Oh god, one finger inside me quickly turned to two. He has really long fingers and he has never been afraid to explore my body with them. "Let's get dressed, we'll go down to the showers." Carl had turned his 'no' into a 'hell yes'. But I wasn't leaving this bed. Not for the showers. Rick and Daryl were in the main room, I wasn't getting dressed and walking by them, they would know instantly what was going on. I shook my head at him. I couldn't help fucking against his fingers. I didn't want to go anywhere till I had an orgasm.

"Here." I couldn't get the feeling of walking around bare all day out of my head, the sight of Daryl all soapy and now Carl's fingers stuffed inside of me. "I promise to be quite, Please." Carl seems to think I am too loud during sex. So many times he has covered my mouth when we are fucking. He still hasn't figured out that I get loud cause it turns me on when he puts his big hand over my mouth. Even more when he does it from behind. And he has no idea how much he likes quieting me either. The look he gets in his eyes when he is controlling the noise I make. I couldn't resist, I had to feel his dick in my hand and I reached behind and pulled him out of his boxers. He was rock hard, this was going to feel so good inside me and my pussy dripped even more just thinking about it. "I promise I'll be good Carl." I barely got the words out with his fingers working inside of me.

He put his lips to my ear, "You are always good Beth. It's quiet you can't do." I would have been offended if he wasn't right. When he got pounding into me, I couldn't keep quiet. But he could grunt his way through sex with the best of him. Hell sometimes when I heard his dad and Michonne go at, never mind.

Carl's voice cracked when he tried to speak, "Come on Beth, let's go downstairs." I shook another 'no' at him. I wanted him here. It's not like everyone else didn't have sex in their bunks. I had heard my sister get it more times than I cared to think about. Rick and Michonne were getting hot and busy pretty often. I think my favorite is listening to Daryl when he finally gets off with Carol, that's sexy. Carl's fingers were still buried in my, they would smell like me for days, no amount of soap would fix that when he was so saturated in me. And I'd see him sneaking a sniff of it for the next day or so. I fucked against him just thinking of it as I stroked him even harder. He should have figured it was coming when I cleared my throat. "You can fuck my ass."

I didn't think he could have gotten any harder in my hand, but he did. I held in a giggle, but I think he felt it inside me. I couldn't get the shit eating grin off my face, when he slumped against me, a chance to be inside me without the need for a condom. He never said no to that. I whined when he slid his fingers out of me so he could lay back and he pulled me with him. I stripped on my way to straddling him. I rubbed my wet sex against his boxer-covered cock, I loved humping against him.

Carl stood and stripped, I could stare at his naked body all night. He had developed a broad chest and had a smattering of chest hair that would eventually fill in like Rick, I'm sure. He laid back on me, sucking on my nipples, we had developed our own rhythm over the months and he knew I liked to have them sucked on but not bitten, but he could bite me anywhere else. He sucked them deep and I loved the pressure, my fingers instantly to his hair.

I'm guessing the allure of a shaved pussy was as intoxicating to him as the prospect of anal sex. He kissed down my stomach to the patch of skin he had never seen naked before and he laid down gentle kisses. I watched him as he worked his way between my legs spreading me wide, almost too wide, the tendons in my left thigh stretching as he drew my leg off the bed. Sometimes it made me feel over exposed when he spread me this way, but I was too turned on tonight to feel that. I wanted him to spread me. My legs, my lower lips, my dripping slash, all of it. I wanted him to open me up and see it all. He never looked back up to me as he started to lick.

I had to pull my hand from his hair so I could bite my hand, he was using his tongue like a seasoned professional and I had to stifle my moan somehow. The biting didn't help. When he slipped lower to my asshole I was done for. Him tickling my little hole with his tongue, I couldn't help but thrash as he tried to hold me still. I was trying to catch my breath, I hadn't cum yet, but he had brought me to edge and back. He finally let me go so he could go to his bedside box. It's where he kept the lubricant we'd need. Though I was fairly sure I was dripping so much we wouldn't need much at all. He shook the half full bottle and drizzled it into his hand. He had no idea how sexy he was.

He watched my face as he worked his ring finger into me, he always started with that one. I tried not to moan. Epic fail. Not only did I moan, but I begged, "Fuck me…" He took his finger out and I wanted to cry. I needed him to fill me. I watched him stroke himself, using the rest of the lube to slick him ready for me. Normally I could watch him do that for hours, but tonight I was too greedy. He lifted by my legs to his shoulder, he pushed me around like a rag doll till I was exactly where he wanted me. I loved this position best. Even though taking me from behind would have allowed him to get deeper into me, this way we were able to look at each other, and I needed that. For as greedy and wonton as I was, I still didn't wanted to be treated like some empty vessel for him to simply fuck.

Carl didn't tease too much tonight, he wanted it too. He started to work the tip into me and I grabbed the blanket stuffing it into my mouth, it was my only chance of keeping quiet. He stroked slow, edging into me easy but I could feel my eyes getting wide, begging him to do it faster. He pushed all the way into me till it was almost painful. My favorite pain that there was. He groaned and I heard it echo through the cell block. I didn't care who heard us. He leaned down to kiss my cheek then he began to stroke in and out of me. Spitting on my ass on occasion to make sure he wasn't hurting me, I tried so hard to keep my moans quiet and stifled behind the blanket.

I wondered how long either of us would last tonight. I had been so worked up all day, almost too worked up. He had been drinking though not to the point of being drunk. I couldn't think about any of it. He felt so good inside of me. When he had first tried to have anal sex with me, I was scared, terrified really. Who did something like that? But he started easy, with his ring finger, spitting and easing it into me. He was barely halfway into me that first time when I had an orgasm that rocked up both. I was hooked from there, more fingers, his dick. I wanted it all inside of my ass. And then he when he experienced his dick inside me without a condom and he was hooked as well.

I was lost in the feeling that was consuming me, he was holding my ankles in his hand while he fucked into me, his face was beautiful and I couldn't stop staring. A shadow came across his face, blocking the moonlight. I shifted my eyes to the door when he did. Someone was standing there. I couldn't see who it was. Carl saw the person as well, his eyes had shifted there and held. I was about to turn and look, or at least try to cover myself, but something changed. The shadow stayed there and Carl kept looking at the person but his cock stiffened inside my ass. Unbelievably hard. His rhythm paused for a moment, but then returned, deeper and more sure than it had been.

The shadow at the door had an effect on Carl that I never would have expected. I knew it wasn't his father, at least I didn't think it was. I listened, the voices downstairs had stopped. This had to be Daryl, he room was just past Carl's. Daryl standing in the door had gotten Carl harder than he had been. And I realized instantly, Daryl watching had made me even wetter than I had been. I had gushed more liquid when I realized what was going on, who was standing there. Then it came out of my mouth from a place I didn't recognize. "Harder babe." and "Fuck, yes." I whispered it all but I knew Carl heard it, he smiled and pushed harder into me. He kissed me, our eyes open. We both knew.

My hand slid to my clit, Carl looked down to my fingers then back to the door way. I had never rubbed myself so fast in my life. My normally slow hard strokes were furious with speed as the thought of this lean sexy man, the one I had seen naked just hours ago was watching me get fucked in the ass. It was all too much for me, I came. Harder than I had ever cum before. Stuffing the blanket into my mouth again I screamed. I had never felt anything like it and my orgasm set Carl off, I pulled him down onto my as he pushed one last time and exploded inside of me. I moaned an animal sounding moan, well, into the blanket and Carl kissed my cheek finally taking the fabric from my mouth to kiss me.

I was panting and my ass was twitching around his cock. His face flinched with each contraction as he whispered in my ear. "I love you Beth." I kissed his neck and told him how much I loved him. We stayed that way for a minute, ignoring Daryl as Carl held me through the aftershocks of my orgasm. There was no doubt that this has been different and exciting for both of us. He looked to the door then back to me.

"He's gone." Carl whispered the words into my mouth as he kissed me. I hadn't realized how clenched and tight my body had been till that moment. When I realized Daryl was gone my body went limp in Carl's arms. He slowly pulled out of me and neither of us moved to get cleaned up. He kissed my hair and wrapped his body around me.

I pulled him close. "Happy Birthday Carl." He squeezed me tight.


End file.
